Wolfsbane
by OkiKitty
Summary: England hasn't been looking very good lately. He looks almost, sick. America is concerned, and tries to help. Little does he know, he's about to discover a long-kept secret... Werewolf!EnglandxAmerica Summary fail. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Okikitty, and this is my first fanfiction **_**evar! **_**I know this chapter sucks, I wrote it a long time ago, and am planning on editing it so it looks better. Let's see if anyone reads this shit. Sorry if I came off mean, I'm very self-loathing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, blah blah blah…**

"Break for lunch" Ludwig sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
Finally, Alfred thought, springing to his feet as the other countries headed for the door. He started to head for the door as well, until he realized that one of the countries hadn't gotten up.  
He looked over his shoulder to see Arthur still sitting where he had been, staring into space.  
"Yo, Artie! Lunch break, dude!" Alfred called, waving his hand to get the other's attention. Arthur didn't respond.  
Alfred started walking up to him, a little worried. The closer he got to his friend, the worse he seemed to appear. His skin was paler than usual, and he seemed to have lost weight. He also had dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept properly in weeks.  
"Hey Arthur, you okay?" he asked, waving a hand in front of his face.  
Slowly, the older nation looked up at him.  
"I'm fine, git" Arthur said, sounding exhausted, but also very irritated.  
"Iggy, you look like shit. Economy can't be that bad, can it?" Alfred asked.  
"The economy is fine, thank you" Arthur replied stiffly, "And how many times must I tell you to stop calling me that."  
Alfred looked him up and down, frowning and muttering, "When was the last time you ate, old man?"  
He grabbed Arthur's wrist and dragged him to his car, saying, "I'll get you lunch. My treat."  
Tossing his hostage friend into the passenger's seat, he jumped into the driver's side and drove to his favorite fast food place: McDonald's.  
15 minutes later  
"Here" Alfred mumbled through his mouthful of burger, shoving a grilled chicken salad towards the angry Brit, "I figured you wouldn't want a burger."  
"I don't want this, either" Arthur mumbled, pushing the salad away, "This stuff makes me sick."  
"C'mon, Artie" Alfred begged, "You look like you haven't eaten in days! Take at least one bite."  
"No" Arthur said flatly, "I told you, this food makes me sick."  
"One bite won't kill you" Alfred pointed a fork at him threateningly.  
"I said n-!" Arthur started, but was cut off by a forkful of chicken and lettuce leaves. He swallowed, a shiver running down his spine.  
He got up abruptly and slapped a hand over his mouth, rushing for the restroom. Alfred just stared at the empty chair across from him. Arthur was being serious? The food here actually made him that sick? He got lost in thought for about 20 minutes, before he sighed and pulled his cell from his back pocket. He dialed Kiku's number as he got up to go check that Arthur was alright.  
"Hai, how may I help you, Alfred-san?"  
"Hey Kiku," Alfred answered, opening the door and heading for the stalls, "Could you tell Ludwig that me and Arthur won't be back for the rest of the meeting? Arthur's sick and I-"  
He dropped the phone when he opened the door to Arthur's stall and screamed at what he saw. Now he was gonna be sick.  
Arthur was passed out on the floor, his hands and mouth covered with blood. More blood was in the toilet that he was in front of.  
"Alfred-san?" Kiku's voice came from the phone, "Alfred-san, what is wrong?"  
Alfred picked up the phone and put it shakily to his ear, " I-I'm taking h-him t-to the h-hospital."

**Ugh. This is utter **_**shit.**_** I'm going to try to improve, but I can't make any promises.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Equally crappy chapter, just posting these as practice. I plan on re-doing both chapters as soon as I get the time. Again, I'm only posting these as practice. I also didn't mention last chapter that I got these chapters directly from my DA account. It's not cheating, or stealing. It's still **_**my**_** work goddammit. My DA page is here **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, I wouldn't have a suck-y computer.**

America hung up on Japan and picked up the unconscious Brit bridal style. He carried him to his car and put him gently down in the passengers seat. Alfred got in on the driver's side and sped out of the parking lot at break-neck speed.

After driving around aimlessly for an hour, Alfred got frustrated and started driving toward Arthur's house, planning on getting a map to a hospital. He heard Arthur groan from his seat as his eyes opened to reveal those shining green orbs. Arthur's stomach gurgled as he let out another groan.

"Hey, no hurling in the car, dude," America snapped, handing him a plastic shopping bag, "It's a rental."

Arthur rolled down his window, letting the wind blow through his hair.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"To a hospital. But first," Alfred pulled up to the old English house, "I'm getting a map, because I can't seem to find one in this fucking town."

"I'm not going to a hospital."

"Like hell you're not" Alfred snapped, turning the shorter blonde around so that he could stare straight into his green eyes, "Artie, please tell me the truth. Why the fuck did you puke blood!"

Arthur shrugged his hands off his shoulders, glaring at the taller man as he opened the door to get out.

"Alfred" he said in a low voice, "I'm warning you to stay out of my business. Remember the old saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'"

The way he said it, it had almost sounded like a threat. Alfred watched dumbfounded as the blond British man exited the car and stepped into the house.

**Well, that's that out of the way. I promise, I'll change this to make it better later. Also, you can see why this is rated T.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank each and every one of you for the reviews! They motivated me to do the next chapter! I posted it on DA, and was too lazy to post it on here. Sorry for the delay. Also, someone said they could not get access to my DA page, so I will repost it with spaces. Here it is: okikitty . deviantart Again, thank you, and please enjoy the next chapter of "Wolfsbane."**

Alfred paced the floor of the hotel room he was staying at hours later, not able to sit still. He'd checked England's economy, (it wasn't doing well, but not bad enough to get _that_ sick) and had even done a search on his symptoms. (or at least those that he knew of) Several medical diagnosis had come up, (none of which looked good) and a few supernatural websites. (none of which made any sense) After coming up with nothing, he'd resorted to watching TV and, later, pacing.

Glancing at the clock, Alfred noticed that it was about 10:30pm. He sighed, grabbed hisbomber jacket, and walked out the door. He felt like going to Arthur's and checking to see if he needed anything, and since he really didn't want to be in an enclosed space for any period of time, he decided not to take the car. Sure, the walk over there would be about an hour long, but he felt like getting some fresh air.

_Stubborn old man,_ he thought, _Shoulda gone to a hospital. Seriously, what the hell?!_

* * *

An hour later, Arthur's house came into view. Just as Alfred reached the bottom steps, the doorknob began to turn. Panicked, he quickly hid behind the bushes to the side of the stairs. A hooded figure stepped silently from the house. Judging by the blond hair sticking out of the hood, he guessed that the person in the cloak was none other than Arthur himself. Curious, he stayed hidden in the bushes to see what Artie did next. Arthur glanced up and down the street before heading toward the forest that was directly behind the house.

_I'll just follow him to see what's going on,_ Alfred thought.

With that, he followed Arthur into the vast forest directly behind his house, keeping a good distance away from the Brit so he wouldn't get caught. He weaved in and out through the trees as they went deeper and deeper into the woods, all the while the American inching closer and closer to Arthur. Eventually, Arthur came to a stop in a clearing, the moon casting dark shadows across his face. Alfred hid behind a tree, listening to what was going on in the clearing. At first, it was completely quiet. Then he started to hear - grunts of pain?

_What the hell?!_

The grunts turned into shouts, which turned into screams. Alfred was about to emerge from behind the tree, before he started to hear something new - deep growls, followed by a long, low howl.

Paralyzed with fear, Alfred stayed where he was, reluctant to see whatever was going on.

_But Iggy could be in trouble. I gotta be the hero here!_

Alfred turned to go out to the clearing, only to come face-to-face with a huge wolf. His eyes widened as he took in the appearance of what appeared to be a black, messy coat, a black cloak wrapped around it's massive neck. It stared back at him with bright green eyes, an expression of shock upon it's face.

It opened its' maw revealing sharp white teeth, and said in a very distinct British accent, "Alfred?"

**I liked how this one ended. Reviews make me post the next chapter faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NO! I'M ****_NOT_**** CRYING FROM ALL THE BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS! *sniffle* You guys are awesome. Seriously, hug yourselves for me! I was so touched I decided to write the next chap! I'm also gonna try and make it longer. So wish me luck and enjoy the next chapter of Wolfsbane.**

* * *

****America gaped at the creature that stood before him. His mind was so clouded with surprise, confusion, and panic, he could only register two things. One, England was a werewolf; and two, now would probably be a good a time as any to turn around and run like a bat out of hell. But he didn't run. Something was making him stay rooted to the spot, unable to look away from those green eyes. It wasn't until England lifted one of his massive black paws that he regained control of his legs and he stumbled backward.

"Alfred wait! I-" England said, his voice coming out in a growl but still managing to have that distinct, British accent that gave him away.

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because then Alfred was running. He dodged tree after tree, hoping to get as far away from that creature as possible. Pounding paws sounded right behind him, and America chanced a peek, nearly screaming in terror. England was literally _right_ behind him making no effort it seemed to keep up.

America turned his head forward and ran as fast as he could. (He'd always been extremely fast. The only one he knew that could probably beat him was Italy, when retreating.) England still managed to keep up, without really using that much effort. America panicked, looking frantically for something, _anything, _that could buy him more time. He spotted just what he needed.

A thick tree branch jutted out right in his path. Thinking quickly, he ducked under the branch and looked back, still running. England ran right into it, snapping it off like a twig. But he was stunned, buying America enough time to speed off in a different direction. His heart thudded and he was gasping for breath, but he only slid to a stop when he reached the edge of a cliff, the tree line some ten feet back. A river rushed by violently thirty feet below him as a sound from the treeline made America spin around.

England emerged from the shadows of the trees. He looked almost like himself again, except for the wolf ears and tail, and the fact that he was only wearing tattered pants and black cape. He looked at America almost warily, and approached him slowly.

"Alfred, calm down. It's fine, I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know you're not lying?!" America snapped, his voice definitely not squeaking in an unmanly way at the end.

England raised one of his massive eyebrows. "Don't you think that if I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already? I've already proven to you that I'm a lot faster than you are, and I don't think I need to prove how much stronger I am, as well."

America gulped, taking a couple steps back. One of his feet perched precariously on the edge of the cliff. He was trapped. He could try jumping in the river, but that rushing water didn't look very welcoming.

"I swear I can explain, Alfred. Just come away from the edge of that cliff," England said gently, inching forward slightly as he said it.

"Don't come near me, you monster!" America shouted, panicked.

England froze, staring at him wide-eyed. He stood silent for a moment, before his eyes blazed with anger and he roared, "DON'T CALL ME A MONSTER!"

America flinched, leaning back from the roar. His foot slipped from the edge of the cliff and he felt himself fall back. He heard England shout his name, but he was already falling. Wind whipped his face, the fast-flowing river coming nearer and nearer. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist as England grabbed him. _Wha-_

__America's train of thought was cut off, however, as he splashed into the deep river. The current jerked him swiftly downstream, confusing him completely as to which way was up and which was down. His head popped above water, and he saw England steering himself and America to a ledge that served as the bank of the river. He was pushed up onto the ledge, and looked over to see England pulling himself out of the current.

"...So..." America panted, trying to catch his breath. But it was all he could say as he felt someone hit the back of his head.

"YOU BLOODY MORON! What the hell were you thinking?! You could have gotten killed, you know!"

"Yeah well..." but he was cut off as England flung his arms around his neck, ears bent down and burying his face into his shoulder.

America felt his face heat up, as he cleared his throat and pushed England off him.

"W-we should...y'know, get back. Somehow."

England nodded and stood back as America looked away from him and at the cliff. _How are we gonna get over that?_

"Need a ride?" a voice growled, and America looked over to see England in full wolf form, staring at him expectantly.

America frowned, still unsure as to whether or not he should trust England. But, as he pointed out earlier, if England wanted to kill him, he would have done so by now. He climbed onto England's back, wrapping his arms around his massive neck.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched...

* * *

**Yay! I finished chapter 4! Really hope you guys liked, cuz next chap's probably gonna be kinda boring.**


End file.
